


Lustre

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consent Play, Dom!Link, Established Relationship, Graphic Language, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Name Calling, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Dressing up for Link wasn’t new; there was something wonderful about the feeling of silk or satin, of body-hugging panties, flirty kicky dresses and lingerie, tall leather boots or heels that hurt his feet but made his stride powerful and sexy. He loved the sense of power that filled him as he showed off for his partner, loved the knowledge that he could have the other man on his knees with a single smoldering look.Maybe that was why they both were eager for the scene that was to come. Tonight, the power would not be in his hands. Rhett would not be the one to seduce and conquer the helplessly infatuated Link. Tonight, he would surrender.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic is not for everyone. It contains consent play, or 'play rape', where the characters act out a semi-realistic non-consensual scene. Please heed the tags.

Amongst the drifting clouds of steam from the shower, Rhett stood naked, his skin scrubbed clean and shaved smooth. His stomach felt fizzy and light and it was difficult to remain calm. He forced his vibrating limbs to move slowly, almost dreamily, pulling pomade through his hair and rubbing lotion into his knees and elbows. He had over an hour to get ready before Link arrived, and he wanted to make sure he got everything right.

Rhett hadn’t been afraid to tell Link what he wanted, what he couldn’t stop thinking about. They’d already tried a few scenes with the roles reversed, and both men had enjoyed it immensely. Even if Rhett had any reservations, they would have disappeared when Link’s face coloured, his eyes glazing over as he looked at Rhett and whispered, awed, “Are you sure? Oh, gosh, Rhett…”

Rhett was more than sure; he was set on it, and told him so. Link’s hands trembled with excitement as they touched his hair, stroked through his beard, and cupped his chin to pull him in for a kiss.

Some preparation was needed. Link was the better actor, in Rhett’s opinion, but he performed best when the characters were in costume and he was detail-oriented to a fault. Because Link’s role didn’t require any particular _look_ , it fell to Rhett to decide on something that they would both like. Inspiration came from an unlikely source - the past Halloween, or at least what counted as Halloween on their show, which had been filmed mid-October. Link had been looking at Rhett with mounting interest as he put on the silly nurse costume, of all things, and had barely been able to stop gaping when Rhett showed off the tights he wore to be Robin. Later, he’d said bluntly that he couldn’t stop thinking about it - Rhett in white stockings, and Rhett in a dress.

“There’s something about you in white,” he’d said with a sheepish grin, his little face scrunching up in that cute way that Rhett loved so much. 

Rhett could work with that. Truth be told, he liked the stockings, too.

Now, Rhett stood in the lingering warmth of the shower and surveyed the key elements of his outfit with a careful eye. His underwear had to be white of course, and he’d debated various uncomfortable thongs before deciding on a pair of body-hugging women’s boy shorts instead. They were cleverly wrinkled and pleated to enhance the curve of his butt and the overall effect was flattering. The tights he’d worn as Robin were cheap and costumey, so he found a more elegant solution - thigh-high stockings of the same material, with a delicate top embroidered with lace, that had a sort of sticky rubber band on the insides so they would stay in place on his legs. There was about an inch of bare thigh showing between the stockings and the hem of the nightie, just enough to tease. 

His legs looked good and he knew it - he almost couldn’t stop petting them as he rubbed the lotion in - but it was the ivory babydoll nightgown that really made the breath catch in his chest. It was indecently sheer, it’s skirt made of some sort of fabric that shimmered brilliantly where the light hit, and decorated with a touch of lace across the chest. It was plain, which suited him. It had been difficult to find lingerie that didn’t come with the formed cups. The hem barely fell below the crease of his ass. 

Rhett turned back and forth in the mirror, wondering at the image staring back at him. He was soft and glowing, all gold and cream and pink, and Link was going to love it. He felt soft, dainty, and vulnerable. He ran his hands down his sides, over his hips, smoothing the dress down as far as it could go. 

A wonderful thrill went through him. Dressing up for Link wasn’t new; there was something wonderful about the feeling of silk or satin, of body-hugging panties, flirty kicky dresses and lingerie, tall leather boots or heels that hurt his feet but made his stride powerful and sexy. He loved the sense of power that filled him as he showed off for Link, the knowledge that he could have the other man on his knees with a single smoldering look.

Maybe that was why they both were eager for the scene that was to come. Tonight, the power would not be in his hands. Rhett would not be the one to seduce and conquer the helplessly infatuated Link. 

Tonight, he would surrender.

Rhett wasn’t sure how to match shoes to what was essentially an outfit for the bedroom, but his knobbly big feet wrapped in white spandex, with toe hairs showing through, didn’t complete the image very well. It was lucky, then, that Rhett had a wife that indulged all his quirks and didn’t mind helping him order some. What he ended up with after her advice was a pair of light cream short-heeled shoes - what the website called kitten heels, whatever that meant - that were easy to walk in and didn’t exaggerate Rhett’s height too much.

Rhett slipped his feet into them, fascinated at the sight of his own long legs. The shoes made him stand a little differently. Not like high heels where he had to arch his butt out and thrust his chest forward - but the change was there. Jessie’s floor-length oversized bath robe - at least three sizes too big for her, a gift from a distant relative back home - was tight on Rhett and came down only a little farther than the tops of the stockings, but he could still belt it up and that was all that mattered. It was warm in the room and so Rhett didn’t put it on just yet, but laid it carefully on the sofa closest to the front door.

He took several deep, calming breaths and paced the main floor, the clack of his heels like the ticking of a clock. A countdown. When he forced himself to sit down, the silence became deafening. Rhett was practically tingling in anticipation but he tried his best to stop himself from wondering what Link had in store for him. 

Link was creative in everything he did, and their bedroom games were no exception.

When the doorbell finally rang, Rhett did not move. If he really did live alone and wasn’t expecting a package or for anybody to drop in to visit, he’d assume it was a mailperson delivering useless flyers. He wouldn’t rush to answer.

Link was not patient. Three sharp knocks echoed through the foyer. Rhett rose from the chair and made his way towards the front door. Dressed only in a negligee, he naturally grabbed the bath robe and belted it, demure and appropriate, before approaching the door hesitantly. He peered through the keyhole, then took off the chain lock and cracked open the front door.

“Yes?” Rhett frowned at the sight of the ‘stranger’ on his doorstep. He wasn’t wearing glasses, but otherwise there was nothing visually different about him. _But I’ve never seen him before,_ Rhett reminded himself. _He‘s a complete stranger._ “Can I help you?”

Link’s pink tongue wet his lower lip as his eyes travelled up and down Rhett’s body. His gaze lingered on the stockings and his cockeyed smile turned into a grin. “Sorry to bother you, sweetheart,” he began smoothly and with more than the usual hint of Southern twang. “My car broke down, and I need to get it towed.” He gestured at the road behind him as if the car was there. “I don’t have a cell phone on me. Can I come in and use yours?”

“Well, I don’t know,” Rhett said slowly, hesitantly. “I was just about to head to bed, actually…Can you just wait outside, while I…?”

Link moved closer. “Just let me come in. I won’t be long. I just have to call my friend, he can tow my car and give me a ride out of here.”

“I - I guess, just for a second…” Rhett’s sense of Southern hospitality couldn’t let him refuse, after all. He smiled weakly and stepped back. “My - my husband will be home soon. Maybe he can take a look at your car?” 

Link laughed as if Rhett had made a joke. It was easy to feign fear when Link was so dang good at evoking a sense of unease, coming across as menacing without having to overact. He closed the door behind him and stood directly in front of it - blocking it? - no, that was silly, he was just being polite and not waltzing right into ‘Rhett’s house’. He didn’t ask for Rhett’s name or offer his own.

“Do you want to sit down?” Rhett asked tentatively. Link was taking off his shoes as if he planned to stay for some time. 

“I just want to make that call, sweetheart.” Link eyes were now fixed on Rhett’s heels with the intensity of a cat stalking its prey.

“I…yeah, okay. Let me just find my phone…” Rhett looked behind him. “I forget where I left it.”

His heels clicked on the hardwood floors as he walked over to the coffee table and bent down as if searching fruitlessly. The robe rode up high, and so did the negligee, which gave Link a very good view. Unable to resist, Rhett shifted his weight from side to side to make his ass move enticingly. It was a deliberate tease, meant to provoke.

“Here it is!” Rhett exclaimed brightly, snapping upright and tugging his clothes back into place. When he went to hand the phone to Link, the sight of the man’s fiercely burning eyes made his legs go weak. In that moment he knew that his teasing would not go unpunished. He bit back the groan that rose in his throat by pressing his lips together tightly. Unconsciously, his fingers clutched at the phone just as Link made to take it.

“Hey, come on, don’t play around.” Link was stronger. He pulled the phone from Rhett’s hand. “What’s that look on your face? You should smile more, honey. I bet you have a real pretty smile.”

Rhett tried hard to slow his racing heart and keep his face stony, as if he were anxious and annoyed. As if Link’s presence didn’t make his blood run hot, his hands sweat with barely concealed eagerness, his head feel almost light with the strength of his passion. Link might have seen through the act, as his eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch as he leaned against the door and casually passed a hand over his hair. Rhett was more aware than usual of the muscles rippling along Link’s arms, the power he had and could use.

“Hmm.” Link looked down at the phone, his long fingers drumming lightly on the hard surface of its casing, making Rhett wait. He was always sadistic like that. “So what time is your husband coming home?”

“Any time now. He‘s already a bit late.” Suddenly Rhett noticed that the locks on the door were back in place, though he had left them open. 

“Must be nice, coming home to a pretty thing like you, huh?”

A beat of silence followed. Link smirked as if pleased by Rhett’s shyness. 

“Go on,” Rhett said, feigning a mild indignation at the stranger’s arrogance. “Call your friend. I - I might be getting a call soon. I don’t want to miss it.”

“From your husband, explaining why he’s so late?” Link asked in a teasing tone. His finger moved swiftly across the screen. 

“That’s right.” Rhett straightened his posture and lifted his chin. He towered over Link, even more so than usual in the short heels, but Link wasn’t fazed.

“What’s his name?”

“Who?”

Link raised an eyebrow. “Your husband.”

“Oh - ah, um, it’s - Charles.” Rhett said the first thing that popped into his mind.

Link’s lopsided smile and burning gaze gave Rhett chills. “Really?”

Rhett got defensive. “Yes, really. Why would I be lying?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe…to make me think that somebody is coming home. That we’re not all alone in here.” Link turned the phone around so Rhett could see his own contact list. “How come your husband’s name isn’t in your phone?”

“What are you doing? Don’t look through my stuff! Give me my phone back!” Rhett made a grab for it.

Link laughed in delight. “Now, why would I do that?” He dangled it teasingly just out of Rhett’s reach. “Don’t you trust me?”

“No!” Rhett tottered in his heels as he tried to grab the phone again.

“You don’t have a husband, do you?”

Rhett’s silence was answer enough. Link laughed. “I knew it. I don’t like being lied to, sugar. That was a mistake.” He took a single step forward, and somehow even that tiny gesture was threatening. 

Rhett could already feel his body responding to Link’s dominating attitude, but as much as he wanted to just bend over and beg for it, he took a step back. “P-please,” he stammered, “just - call your friend, and go. Please leave me alone. I don’t want you in my house any more.”

Link slipped the phone into his pocket. “Well now, that’s too bad for you, sweetheart. This night’s just getting started.” 

“Wh-what?”

“I saw you walking home,” Link grinned. “I’ve seen you before, out late at night. I’ve been watching you. This time, I couldn’t help but follow. Those pretty legs of yours, that gorgeous ass… I knew I had to have you.”

Rhett knew he could delay it, could torture them both for a while longer by leading Link on a chase, but his needs were too strong. He turned and made a run for the stairs like everyone did in cheesy horror movies, purposely trapping himself exactly where Link wanted him. The sound of Link’s heavy footsteps just inches behind him fuelled him to move faster, though his progress was hindered by the heeled shoes. Link’s sadistic laugh echoed throughout the stairwell. His fingertips grazed Rhett’s thigh and gave the taller man a burst of speed. He made it to the landing and gained a short lead, but there was really nowhere to run.

“I don’t think so,” Link snarled as Rhett tried to dash through the bathroom door. Rhett cried out as a firm arm grabbed him from behind, gently avoiding his sore back, hauling him by the waist in another direction. Link’s bedroom. _My bedroom,_ he reminded himself. 

“Please!” Rhett made a show of struggling in Link’s arms. “Please, let me go! No!”

“You’re not going anywhere, sweetheart.” Link was in his element, relishing every moment of Rhett‘s predicament. He was able to hold Rhett around the middle with one arm while the other swiftly undid the belted bath robe. His cocksure stance faltered momentarily when he saw the shimmering translucent lingerie beneath and his Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat when he swallowed hard. “Goodness,” Link breathed. 

Rhett pretended to be frozen in shock so he could let Link admire him. The hunger in Link’s eyes was immensely satisfying. 

“You expecting company tonight or somethin’?” Link grinned, settling back into character. “I’m sure glad I got here first..” He pulled the robe off Rhett’s shoulders reverently and set it carefully aside. 

“I was just going to bed!” Rhett tried to keep it on by flattening his arms to his sides, but Link swiftly reached around and pinched his bottom hard enough to bruise. Rhett yelped and grimaced in pain.

“Don’t you fight me, sweet thing. You don’t want to make me angry. Trust me. Look here, if you calm down, we can have a real good time together.” 

“What are you going to do to me?”

Link smirked and pulled their bodies together. “I think you know the answer already,” he giggled as Rhett felt the unmistakeable hardness push into his upper thigh. “And look how much you want it,” he added mockingly as Rhett ‘accidentally’ moved his body to get away while subtly pushing his leg harder into Link’s crotch.

“I don’t want it! Let me go!” Rhett fought more earnestly to no avail. The man was _strong_. Link was grinning, letting Rhett thrash and squirm without actually trying to pull him anywhere. Rhett was tiring himself out and Link was only just getting started. Soon, Rhett was sweating and breathless, but the second he let his guard down to give himself a break he found himself swiftly turned and cornered against the wall. Link blocked his path with a wide-legged stance and Rhett crossed his legs and lifted a knee as if embarrassed at the way the nightie was riding up.

“Hey, hey, come now, sweetheart, don’t be shy,” Link crooned, letting Rhett’s wrist fall from his grasp in favour of reaching for the inch of bare thigh showing above his stockings. “There’s no need to be scared. I can be gentle.”

Rhett loved the attention. Link’s superb acting skills were bringing his deepest fantasies to life and he gladly embraced his own role as a victim. He was trapped, he was vulnerable, and Link was a force to be reckoned with. He’d given Link carte blanche to direct this scene however he wanted and he was pretty dang sure that Link wouldn’t hesitate to punish him if he resisted too much. Rhett thought about being spanked, being fingered just a little too roughly, and the thought of the pain and humiliation made him gasp and pull away from Link’s wandering hands.

“I don’t want this,” he said in a small voice, shaking his head frantically. “Leave me alone. _Please._ ”

Link’s lips parted and he couldn’t hold back his loud swallow; nothing made him hotter than hearing Rhett whimper or beg. “Stay still, you pretty little thing,” he demanded. Rhett felt a thump in his chest at the word _pretty_. “I just want to have a look at you.”

Link slipped the thin straps of the nightie down Rhett’s shoulders, his eyes hooded with desire as he took note of the smooth shaved skin. Rhett knew it was ridiculous to be embarrassed as his nipples peeked out - gosh, Link had seen him naked and in every position imaginable, and they’re just _nipples_ , he’d shown them to millions of people on their show - but he felt his face reddening anyway and he raised his arms to cover himself.

“Ah-ah, let me see, baby.” Link slapped Rhett’s hands away and yanked the negligee down further. “Be a good boy.”

Link’s words bounced around in Rhett’s head. _Good boy, yes, I want to be a good boy for you,_ and he didn’t notice when his arms dropped to his sides but he damn well noticed when Link bent his head and mouthed wetly at his exposed nipple. The softness of his mouth and the rough scrape of his stubbly cheek blocked out coherent thought. Rhett gasped, his eyes fluttering closed and his chest pushing out subtly for more.

“You like that?” Link’s lips released Rhett’s nipple with a faint wet noise. He kissed his way over to the other nipple, which was already beginning to stiffen in anticipation. It was ticklish and Rhett couldn’t help but squirm. Link giggled, a quick lapse in character; he liked to tickle Rhett, loved to make him lose control. Rhett felt the corners of his mouth quirk up in a smile. The moment of respite made the shock of Link’s teeth all the more shocking. Rhett’s yell turned into an embarrassingly loud moan as Link chased the pain with another soft swipe of his tongue. The brunet closed his mouth over the nipple and sucked until it ached, then did the same to the other. The sweet pain made Rhett’s head spin, like he had too much wine.

“See? I told you that we could have some fun.” Link nipped him again, higher on his pec, and higher still at his collarbone. 

Rhett looked down at his chest. The sensitive skin was patchy and red with irritation from the bites and the friction of Link’s stubble. The moisture of Link’s saliva was quickly cooling on his skin. Hot and cold, pleasure and pain. 

“I like you in this,” Link said as he lifted the straps back onto Rhett’s shoulders tenderly. “You’re gonna keep it on while I fuck you.”

Rhett’s mouth opened and closed. He couldn’t respond to that without begging for more. He moved like a man in a dream as Link put a hand on his hip and turned him around. Link roughly pushed up his nightie and slipped a hand between his legs, admiring the panties and boldly exploring his cleft through the thin fabric. It took some effort for Rhett to come back to himself, to remember that he wasn’t supposed to love this so much. 

“No!” he managed to gasp, slapping Link’s hand away before half-turning and raising his own threateningly. “Don’t touch me there!”

Link growled and seized Rhett’s wrist, yanking him away from the wall. He moved forward, forcing Rhett back, and together they grew closer and closer to the bed. As Rhett felt the backs of his legs hit the mattress, Link’s nails dug into his skin as the man leaned in even closer to whisper, “You lift a hand to me again, and I promise you, I will make what’s comin’ to you hurt so bad you won’t walk right for a week.”

Rhett’s mouth moved wordlessly as his head spun. Dizzy with excitement, he let his hand fall limply when Link released his wrist. 

“I was going to take it slow with you,” Link said, baring his teeth. “I was going to try and play nice.”

“Please,” was all Rhett could gasp as Link grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed. There was a dull ache inside him, a need to be stretched and filled up and _fucked_ , and it made him feel like he was coming apart at the seams. “Please don’t hurt me. I’ll - I’ll behave. I promise.”

“Seeing as pretty as you sound when you beg, and how cute you look in these little white panties…” Link cupped Rhett’s chin softly. “I’ll give you another chance. One more chance. Are you going to be good for me?”

Rhett nodded fervently and didn’t move when Link’s grip tightened, holding his jaw firmly so he could not escape the intense eye contact.

“Good,” Link murmured. “That’s my good boy.”

With one push Rhett was shoved flat on his back on the bed, the negligee pushed up around his stomach. He looked down at himself and saw to his embarrassment that his manhood was sticking out of the waistband of his panties.

Link laughed as he clambered onto the bed beside Rhett. “Oh, what’s that?” he grinned, putting his big hand over the prominent bulge and stroking firmly. “What happened to not wanting to be touched?” 

Rhett’s cock jumped in Link’s hand, and the bead of pre-come at its tip spilled over to land on his stomach. Link swiped his thumb through it, rubbing it into Rhett’s skin.

“So sensitive,” he said fondly, his blue eyes full of playful mischief when they met Rhett’s. “I’m going to have so much fun with you. Now, as nice as these are, they‘re gonna have to come off.” 

Rhett did not resist as Link practically ripped the panties down his thighs and left them trapped between his ankles. He looked down to see his own cock bobbing freely in the air. He was flushed so red at the tip and his balls already felt tight. 

“Good boys get rewarded,” Link said wickedly, swiping the pad of his index finger over Rhett’s slit and laughing when the bigger man flinched. “Just relax, honey, you’ll like this part.”

Rhett tossed his head back as he moaned deeply at the first touch of Link’s tongue on his cock. He hadn’t expected this, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. His thighs flexed with the effort of keeping still as Link tormented him with gentle, long licks up his shaft, treating his cock like a delicious ice cream cone. 

“Nice,” Link murmured admiringly, smacking his obscenely plump lips in apparent appreciation of the taste. “So big, too. But I’m even bigger.” He pulled back and rubbed his hands up Rhett’s thighs, playing with the lace at the top of the stockings. Rhett laid still for him. He felt like a doll on display. Link took his sweet time, pushing up the nightie to touch his flat stomach, feeling the hard nubs of his nipples that showed prominently through the fabric and watching the way Rhett’s length quivered and leaked from the attention. Link licked the moisture away and blew cool air over the wet skin to make Rhett shiver. 

Rhett whimpered and clamped down on the desire to buck his hips as Link’s hot mouth finally wrapped around his dick and sank downward, all silky wet heat and wonderful pressure as he hollowed his cheeks expertly. When he had fit most of it down his throat, he growled possessively, the vibration shooting sparks of red-hot ecstasy up Rhett’s spine and making him squirm. Only Link could turn this submissive act into a dominating one.

“Fuck,” Rhett cried at the ceiling, his vision blurring as sweat dripped into his eyes. Link pulled up and back down, beginning a rhythm of bobbing his head, easily taking in half of his length every time and drawing upward agonizingly slowly. 

Link’s name was on his lips and he couldn’t say it, couldn’t break character, and so Rhett’s noises were garbled nonsense as his lips continued to form the _L_ sound over and over. 

Link glanced up at Rhett as he worked, exuding power even with his lips stretched around Rhett’s manhood. He growled again, his sharp teeth lightly grazing on the underside of the head, threatening and pleasurable all in one. Rhett’s head spun with the intensity of it all.

Just when Rhett’s balls had begun to draw up tight, the fire coiling deep in his groin, Link pulled off with a wet noise. “That’s enough,” he said, voice hoarse. He gave Rhett’s manhood one last lick and pulled the nightie down to cover him again. The fabric stuck to the saliva-slick skin. “That was more than you deserve. Now it’s my turn.”

He didn’t notice when Link had gotten his cock out. The sight of it, hard and red and jutting upward from the fly of his jeans in a stiff curve, made his heart beat faster. Rhett stared at it in open awe. Link gave himself a few quick strokes before kneeling over Rhett’s face and holding himself in front of Rhett’s face.

“Open up,” he ordered, tapping his manhood against Rhett’s mouth. The smell of him, all salt and musk and man and _Link_ , was overwhelming. Rhett could feel himself salivating.

But he didn’t want Link to be gentle. He didn’t want to be passive and willing. And so Rhett pressed his lips together and turned his face to the side defiantly. Link’s cock slid along his cheek and hissed sharply as the sensitive flesh scraped across his rough beard. 

“You little shit,” Link grunted, and yanked a handful of Rhett’s hair to pull his head back in place. “This will go so much easier on you if you behave.” He gave Rhett’s cheek a light smack with his cock, something Rhett had only seen in porn. He was utterly unprepared for how hot it made him. A moan stuttered from his throat. Link took advantage of the moment to move his hips forward, the head of his cock easily slipping between Rhett’s. He didn’t waste any time, just kept pushing, and Rhett had no choice but to open wide and take it. Link was fucking _thick_ , impossibly so, and it always amazed him that it even fit in his small mouth. 

“You like that? Does it taste good?” Link pressed, and Rhett gave him what he wanted.

“Mmmf,” was all he could do with his mouth stretched to its limits. He tried to shake his head and wriggle his tongue as if trying to push the intrusion away, looking up at Link as his eyes teared up with the strain. 

“You’ll learn to love it. You just need practice, sweetheart. Your mouth was made for this, I can tell. Keep still for me, I’ll do all the work.”

Rhett tried to be still, he really did. It was tolerable when Link just tilted his hips back and forth, sliding only the head in and out of Rhett’s mouth. Rhett could still breathe, and swallow, and enjoy the submission. But Link liked to test his limits, and so he began to thrust a little deeper, a little faster, praising Rhett the whole time, his lust building as he began to grunt quietly every time the head of his cock bumped against the back of Rhett’s throat.

“Fuck,” he cursed, sitting back on his heels and gripping himself tight at the base. “If I wasn’t so eager to get inside your ass, I’d come down your throat right now.”

“Please,” Rhett groaned, and he meant to sound frightened as if he meant _please, no more_ , but it came out wrecked and needy. He sounded like a whore. He _looked_ like a whore, spread out on a bed in stockings and heels, white panties around his ankles and a nightdress over his rock-hard manhood. And he loved it.

“You want more? Let’s see how much you can take.” Link fed his dick back between Rhett’s lips and leaned forward to put his hands on the headboard, easily sliding deeper into Rhett’s mouth inch by inch. 

Rhett tried, he really did; he let Link’s cock push past the resistance at the back of his throat and further, loving the moan Link made, but when he tried to inhale and found his airway blocked it was too much. Rhett wasn’t nearly as good at this as Link was and breath play was not his thing. He gagged thickly and his hands shot up to push at Link’s thighs, tapping him three times to signal that he was serious about needing a break but not in any real distress. His head spun with a touch of panic.

Link understood and pulled out right away, leaving Rhett fighting to get back the breath he’d lost. “Breathe,” he murmured, and Rhett nodded to show that he’d heard. He kept his hand on Link’s thigh, and once he’d calmed down, gave a gentle squeeze. _I’m good, keep going. Don’t worry._

“Alright,“ Link said slowly after some time, searching Rhett’s eyes. Whatever he found there satisfied him. He cleared his throat and spoke again in a harsher tone. “Alright. Did you enjoy that, sweetheart? Having your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock?”

Rhett shook his head frantically. When he spoke his voice was hoarse. “No,” he rasped. “I didn’t like it. I didn’t want it. I don’t want any of this.”

Link laughed dryly and grabbed Rhett by the chin, shaking his jaw back and forth. “What did I tell you about lying to me? If you didn’t like it, why are you still hard for me?” 

Rhett tried to speak and found he couldn’t with Link’s cruel hand squeezing the lower part of his face. 

“Nothing to say for yourself?” Link let go and slapped him on the cheek, the blow softened by the beard, more demeaning than painful. When Rhett didn’t answer, he smacked the other cheek too.

“Stop it!” Rhett knew exactly what he was doing when he grabbed Link’s wrist and shoved it away with an indignant glare. Link moved quickly to turn his arm out of Rhett’s grasp, and Rhett reacted by lifting his knee and pushing it into Link’s stomach, not hard enough to hurt but firmly enough to make him grunt.

A dangerous silence fell. Rhett licked his lips and waited, satisfied with the seed he’d planted.

Link’s eyebrows hitched up and he looked at Rhett with incredulity. His pupils were already dilating, making his eyes go dark. “Remind me, honey. What did I say would happen if you raised a hand to me again?”

“That wasn’t my hand,” Rhett sassed back, but faltered under the glare Link gave him in response. “I mean…I…” He realized with dim embarrassment that the light fabric of the negligee was tented ridiculously across his crotch, and that his wetness had made a prominent dark spot. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered, but he wasn’t, not by a long shot. He wanted Link to stop this teasing and hurry up and claim him, hurt him, use him, stuff him so full. Every fibre of his being craved Link’s thick manhood inside him, forcing his body to submit. The wet spot on the fabric draped over his stiff prick was spreading.

“What. Did. I. Say?” Link curled his lip. His pointed canines and the way he was half-kneeling over Rhett gave him the look of a vicious beast ready to pounce.

“You said that I would…that you would…ah…” Rhett struggled to get the wording right. “…that you’d make sure I won’t walk right for a week.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. Not as stupid as I thought you were. Now pull up your dress and turn over, on your stomach. Do it!” Link barked when Rhett didn’t immediately comply. Rhett breathed in deeply as he obeyed, full of excitement and apprehension.

The first spank was not gentle and there was no warning to let Rhett know when to tense up to lessen the pain. Link’s palm landed hard on Rhett’s bare ass and Rhett had to grab onto the pillows hard enough to whiten his knuckles. “Fuck,” he gasped, and then, “Oh, God,” when Link hit him on the other cheek even harder. 

“I warned you,” Link hissed. “You listen to me, sweetheart, and you listen good. You’re nothing but a slut, and you belong to me now. And you will never - ” _smack_ \- “ever - ” _smack_ \- “dare talk back to me again, or you’re coming home with me after I’m done fucking your ass, and I’ll chain you to my bed and use you every day, let my friends come have a turn when I get bored with you, and take pictures so the whole world can see what a whore you are.” 

Rhett was moaning shamelessly into the pillow, his face screwed up in humiliation and lust as the scenario played out behind his closed eyelids, every dirty fantasy he could barely even admit to himself rising from the depths of his mind. The pain was mounting with every strike. A slow burn turned into what felt like red-hot fire licking at his flesh. 

“Stop!” Rhett clenched hard to try and lessen the agony. It only made Link spank him harder. “Please!”

“You brought this on yourself. I gave you fair warning. You’re almost done. Take your punishment like a man and shut your mouth.”

Link wasn’t even counting, or making Rhett count them off, or staggering the hits so Rhett could predict them and prepare himself. They came without rhythm, three in rapid succession on the same cheek and then one on his upper thigh, then an agonizingly long pause that had Rhett shivering and flinching at every sound of movement until he cautiously relaxed, thinking it was over, only to be spanked again. And again, and again…

“You’re hurting me,” Rhett moaned. _And it’s so good, it hurts so good. More, more, please…_

“Am I?” Link wasn’t the least bit fazed. He knew Rhett’s safe words and, just as importantly, he knew exactly what Rhett liked and how much he could handle. “Good. Maybe you’ll learn your place.”

“I’m sorry!” Rhett choked, the tears finally spilling from his eyes at the intensity of the pain. He couldn’t contain a sob, and Link finally had mercy on him, his hands settling on Rhett’s lower back and rubbing little circles there with his thumbs.

“Good boy,” Link said softly, all the rage gone from his voice. “See, it’s over now, and I think the lesson hit home, didn’t it?”

Rhett instantly relaxed at Link’s gentle tone, marvelling at the control the smaller man had over him. It was so easy for him to bring Rhett to the heights of pleasure, or to the very brink of tolerable pain, and back again. When their roles were reversed and Rhett was at the helm, it was the same way; all he had to do was read the lines of Link’s body, or study his eyes, to know just what the man wanted. It was their three decades of friendship, of love and trust and knowledge of one another, that brought them here to this point, where they could practically read each other’s minds. And as Link stroked Rhett’s back and listened to his breathing, he knew just what to do next.

Link spread apart Rhett’s sore cheeks, exposing him to the cool air. Rhett didn’t move. “That’s right, good boy, be a sweetheart and don’t fight me.” His dry fingers touched Rhett’s hole, brushing back and forth across it playfully as Rhett squirmed and tried to get friction on his cock again. It was pinned at an awkward angle beneath him and he couldn’t even hump the mattress like he wanted. Link’s chuckle let him know that he would have to just wait and endure.

Something wet dripped onto his opening and Rhett realized with some indignation that Link had actually spit on him. That feeling lasted about half a second, as long as it took Link to rub his thumb in a circle over Rhett’s saliva-slick opening.

“Look at this,” Link muttered, as if to himself. “You’ve got such a nice, tight, pretty pink hole, just waiting to be filled up with my fat cock.”

A moan stuttered out of Rhett’s throat, he couldn’t help it; the shocking vulgarity coming out of that sweet mouth was such a turn-on. Link spit again and the saliva ran down Rhett’s crack and over his balls, warm but quickly cooling, and as wonderfully humiliating as it had been the first time. 

“You like this,” Link told him, half playfully and half accusingly. “You like being touched here, you tease. Do you like to play with your tight ass while you’re in the shower, all alone, dreaming of a man like me to give you what you need?”

“Never,” Rhett’s voice cracked on the lie. “I’ve never…never had anything in there.”

“Mmm, I like that. Gotta break you in, train you up good. Pop your little cherry.” Link’s thumb just barely dipped into him, playful and coy. Rhett clenched up as if in fear, his whole mind focused only on urging Link on, reminding him how tight he was and how good he would make Link feel. When he felt Link’s hands tremble in excitement, he knew he’d won. 

He heard a soft wet noise as Link sucked on his fingers before placing them at Rhett’s entrance, the index and middle pressed tightly together. He’d never fingered Rhett without proper lube before and Rhett wasn’t prepared for the digits to immediately force their way inside his tight passage. “Aaah - aah, no, no, gosh, that _hurts!_ ”

“Oh yeah? Well, you‘re just gonna have to get used to that, aren’t you?” Link didn’t give Rhett any time to adjust to the intrusion. He just kept wriggling insistently and applying more pressure until Rhett’s body had no choice but to try and open up and accept it. Rhett grunted and bit down on the pillow to muffle his pained noises. Link’s hands were nowhere near as big as Rhett’s but his fingers were still thick, making Rhett grab handfuls of the bedspread and hold on for dear life. 

Link showed no sympathy as he immediately twisted his fingers and curved them up just right, pressing them so hard into Rhett’s prostate that the shock of pleasure bordered on agony. The headboard rattled softly against the wall as his body shuddered. When he shifted his hips he could feel the small puddle of pre-come his aching cock had left on the sheets beneath him. 

The stretch and burn dimmed in comparison to the throbbing in his groin and the mounting need inside of him. It was raw and sharp and rough, Link’s fingers plunging in and out, leaving Rhett feeling completely violated and used, and Rhett couldn’t get enough. His struggles were only a show meant to incite Link and get his fingers to press into him at different angles, hoping that they’d graze his prostate again and bring him the pleasure he needed.

“Ah,” he gasped as Link curled his fingers just right. “Ah, oh, fuck, that’s - right there, please, gosh - ” 

“I thought it hurt,” teased Link, smacking Rhett’s thigh playfully. “Or are you learning how to enjoy it?”

Rhett didn’t answer, _couldn’t_ answer. He was too busy trying not to come from the relentless pressure on his prostate and his unconscious rutting against the mattress. Link’s strong arms pulled at his hips, urging him to arch up off the bed. Rhett choked on a moan as Link’s hand snuck beneath his body and grabbed his length firmly. Rhett thrust into Link’s hand, gasping when Link have him a few obliging strokes. 

“You like that, princess? You ready for more?” 

Link didn’t wait for a response. Rhett heard the rustling of clothing being torn off, and then Link’s naked body, radiating heat like a furnace, settled behind him. The desire to push his ass up in the air and spread himself open was overwhelming, but with the last of his strength he clamped down upon his need and tried to crawl further up the bed. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Link was faster than Rhett gave him credit for. His weight fell onto Rhett’s back hard, pinning him to the bed. “You still think you’re gonna get out of this somehow?”

Rhett’s head was yanked up off the mattress by his hair so he could speak without it being muffled. His eyes watered with the pain. Link’s hard prick skidded across his lower back as the man hovered above him, leaving a slippery trail. “No,” Rhett gasped even as he arched his spine toward it, “no, no, not that, it’ll be too big.”

These words pleased Link, who giggled and pressed a kiss to the top of Rhett’s cleft as he yanked the bigger man up onto his knees. “Oh yeah, it’s big. Gonna stretch you so good, gonna make you scream. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

The pillow was cool against Rhett’s cheek and he turned his face to the side, waiting as he heard the pop of the bottle of lube and the slick noise of Link applying it to himself, his heart pounding in his ears and his cock leaking a sticky-wet trail on the sheets below. Link’s capable hands stroked up his back and over his neck. It took a moment for him to realize the little puppyish whimpers were coming from his own lips, unbidden. 

“Oh, you’re gonna be so good, so damn tight,” Link breathed as he lined himself up, his cock nudging wetly at Rhett’s hole. Rhett groaned and rolled his hips from side to side, trying to make Link’s job more difficult.

“I can‘t,” he whimpered, “I can‘t take it, please, it’s not gonna fit in me.”

Link chuckled darkly. “Oh, yes it will. I’ll make it happen. You‘re getting fucked, honey, whether you like it or not.” 

Rhett cried out and buried his face in the pillow again as Link’s cock breached him, It was immediately overwhelming, so hot and hard and perfect inside him, and his body opened easily like it was made to submit to Link like this. It was almost impossible not to break down and beg for more. He wriggled his hips, loving the way Link grasped him and held him in place firmly.

“The more you struggle, the more it’s gonna hurt.”

“Fuck,” Rhett choked out as Link bottomed out, their bodies pressed flush together, joined as they were meant to be. “Fuck, oh, fuck, oh, _oh_ , god…”

Link’s moan was like music to his ears. His hands shook as he settled them on Rhett’s waist, just below where the hem of the nightie had fallen, and he gave Rhett little nudging thrusts to ease him in. His pace picked up as he found the rhythm, steadied his hands and got a better grip. The burn faded quickly and the slide became easier, Rhett’s body tight but yielding for Link’s pleasure, and the wonderful friction and heat built and built and _built_ until Rhett wanted nothing more than to have Link fuck him like this for hours, for days, to never stop and never pull out.

“I know, sweetheart, I know, it’s so good, isn’t it?” Link groaned, thrusting faster. “You love my big dick inside you, I know. I knew you would.”

Rhett’s face burned. He hadn’t realized that he’d said part of his thoughts out loud. All he could do was whimper back, “Please, Link, please, Link,” forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to know who Link was. All rational thought was being driven from his brain by the smooth glide of the cock inside him, in and out, hard and steady like fast waves in a storm. Link was everything, the centre of the world, and nothing mattered except that if Link stopped fucking him, Rhett was sure he would die.

“Harder,” he pleaded, pushing back against Link. “Harder, please, give it to me.”

“Yeah?” Link’s hands gripped him tighter and he spread his knees slightly wider. “I can do that. Hold on, baby.”

“Oh, God!” Rhett felt like a rag doll as Link fucked him hard and fast, setting a punishing pace that drove the air from his lungs. The fabric of the nightie pushed up around his lower back was soaked with sweat and his stockings were starting to slip down. Rhett’s pleasure built and built with every thrust, his mind slipping into a blissful haze where the world had narrowed down to nothing but the fullness in his ass and the relentless jolts of ecstasy from his prostate. Rhett could barely breathe as Link forced rough moans out of his throat over and over.

“You sound so fucking good,” Link mumbled, nails raking down Rhett’s back. “So fucking hot, Rhett.”

The sound of his name coming from Link’s lips made the fire in Rhett’s groin whirl into an inferno, spreading heat through his lower body. He ached to touch himself, he ached for release, but at the same time he never wanted this to be over. The arousal whirled through his body and mind, consuming all rational thought. Link’s hips were smacking against his ass, the sound obscene. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer, Rhett knew, but he wanted more. He wanted it all.

“Please,” was the only word he was able to form. “Please, please, oh, gosh, don’t - ”

“Don’t what? You don’t want this? I could pull out now, come all over your ass, make you all wet and filthy - ”

“Don’t stop!” Rhett shouted, his eyes squeezing shut, his character totally gone now. “Fuck me, Link, fuck me, don’t stop fucking me, I need it, need to - ”

“You want to come?“ Link asked roughly, pulling almost all the way out and holding himself there. Rhett nodded frantically, trying to push back, but Link grabbed his hips to make him stay still. “Say it. Fucking beg for it. I want to hear you.”

Rhett was beyond caring how wrecked and slutty he sounded. He made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat as he grasped for the words. “Please, please. Please touch me, please let me come. I need you. I‘ll do anything, anything for you, just let me come.”

Link yanked his hair, pulling Rhett upright against his chest. He couldn’t thrust as well like this, but he remained buried deep, hips working in little circles as his hand wrapped around Rhett’s manhood and began to stroke. Rhett’s neck lolled back. If it weren’t for Link holding him up he was sure to have collapsed in a puddle. Link’s hand moved slowly, firmly, the intensity of it sending electricity sparking through Rhett’s body. His stomach muscles tightened as he grew closer to the edge. A fresh drop of sweat trickled down his temple.

Link’s sharp teeth grazed his earlobe. “Come on,” Link grunted hotly against his ear, his hand groping roughly at Rhett’s chest and shoving its way beneath the nightie. “Come on, baby, come for me. Come all over me, princess, show me what a whore you are, how much you love getting your slutty ass fucked.”

It was Link’s dirty mouth that did the trick, and Rhett’s climax hit him like a speeding train. His throat clenched, choking on his own scream, his lips forming a perfect O as his cock erupted in Link’s hand. Link didn’t stop, just kept milking him through it, holding on tightly as Rhett shuddered through the aftershocks, the sensation turning almost painful as Rhett’s flesh became over-sensitive. 

“Clean up your mess,” he heard, and Rhett opened his mouth blindly to accept Link’s fingers into his mouth, covered with his own seed. He sucked them clean, messily, getting spit and come all over his lips and beard as the force of Link’s thrusts kept rocking him back and forth. When he was done he swallowed and whispered, “Thank you,” and heard Link moan loudly in response.

“Perfect,” Link said, hoarsely. “Fucking perfect, baby.”

He let go of Rhett’s hair. Boneless, Rhett fell face-first onto the pillow that was wet with his own drool and tears and sweat, the headboard banging off the wall with the force of Link’s frenetic pace. He was giving Rhett all he had now, not holding anything back, and Rhett submitted to it completely. The nightie had slipped off his shoulders and the layers of glittering chiffon were bunched up somewhere on his upper back. His oversensitive cock rubbed hard against the sheets, bordering on painful, and he didn’t try to stifle the tiny pained noises spilling from his lips. 

Link’s hips stuttered, his rhythm faltering, and Rhett knew he was close. Link liked to hear him, and so Rhett relaxed his throat and just let the noises rip through him, focusing on the sweet pain of Link’s girth stuffing him full over and over. He clenched down around the intrusion with all his strength and Link gave a shout of pleasure.

“Fuck - Rhett - so fucking good - such a good boy for me, oh, my God - ”

He thrust deep, with an animalistic snarl, and Rhett pushed back to meet him with all the strength he had left. Link cried out to the ceiling just as Rhett felt his cock jerk and spasm. The wet heat blossomed inside him, a feeling he loved and would never get tired of. Claimed and marked, used and open. Rhett felt wholly and utterly sated.

Link collapsed onto shaky forearms, his forehead dripping sweat onto Rhett’s glistening back and his chest heaving. Rhett felt like he had gone soft around the edges, the fullness gone as Link softened inside his stretched passage. The stockings were growing unbearably itchy and damp and his toes were burning from being trapped inside the pointed toes of the kitten heels.

Link only let himself rest for a minute before he got back onto his knees with a groan of effort. He rubbed gentle circles on Rhett’s lower back to soothe him as his other hand gently pulled his spent cock free. Rhett, hypersensitive, felt himself clench at the sudden emptiness, felt the warm trickle of seed spill out after him. Link’s tongue was there to clean it away.

When he was done Rhett pushed himself up on his elbows and waited for the rush to fade and the world to right itself again. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion. Link was there to help him turn over onto his back, to get the nightie up and over his head, to take the heels off and massage Rhett’s feet with his capable hands. Rhett kept his eyes closed and his body still.

“You alright, Rhett?” Link murmured. 

“Mmmm,” Rhett hummed happily. “’M good. More than good. C’mere, come kiss me.”

Link was happy to oblige, and for a time Rhett’s world narrowed to the taste of his lover’s mouth, the softness of his pink lips, the scent of his breath and his sweat and their seed. When they broke apart, Link rested his forehead on Rhett’s as he gulped air. “Gosh,” he said drowsily, “you really outdid yourself this time, Rhett. That was amazing.”

“It was pretty intense, man,” Rhett still hadn’t fully caught his breath.

“ _Pretty intense, man,_ ” Link mocked gently, his affection evident even as he teased.

Rhett kissed him again, and Link spluttered a little when Rhett’s wet beard rubbed against his chin - the remnants of Rhett’s own seed that Link had made him lick from his hand. When he pulled back, Link made a face at him. “Sticky.”

“We’re jumping in the shower anyway, aren’t we?”

Link glanced down between them. “Probably a good idea. I don’t wanna wake up glued together with old lube like last time.”

“Take my stockings off for me?” Rhett lifted an eyebrow and wiggled his hips. 

“Wish I could leave ‘em on,” Link said with an admiring glance. “Dang, man. Look at you.”

“You could get me some more for Christmas.”

“Black ones,” Link said dreamily, “or maybe fishnets.” Then his face cleared and he directed a wolfish smile at Rhett. “Ah-ah, I know exactly what you’re thinking, and you won’t be wearing them next year on the show for Halloween. You couldn’t behave yourself with your Robin tights and I doubt you learned your lesson.”

Rhett could feel himself blushing. He _liked_ being looked at. For the show, he’d made an effort to hide it, although the jolt that went through him at the sight of himself in the monitor soon had him biting his lip to suppress a moan. 

Link fumbled with the clingy spandex material and cursed under his breath. Rhett could have helped but it was pleasant to have Link wait on him as he always did after the rough play was over. His lips curved up in a tired smile as Link tugged and yanked until the stockings popped off Rhett’s big feet. 

“How’d you get into these things?” Link threw them onto the bedside table.

“Shaving helped. I’m all smooth.”

“Mmhmm, you are. Smooth as a baby’s bottom.”

Rhett groaned. “That’s weird, man. Why are you so bad at pillow talk?”

“I dunno.” Link grinned sheepishly. “I’m better when I’m doing a character.”

“You’re a dang sadist when you’re in character,” Rhett winced exaggeratedly.

“And you love it.” Link grinned impishly. “Don’t worry, I have that salve to put on your butt after we clean up. Shower time?”

“Sure.” Rhett waited until Link got up first, then snatched the extra towel they’d brought and snapped it against Link’s ass, laughing hard at Link’s yelp. 

“Hey!”

“Payback,” Rhett grinned, brandishing the towel again, chasing Link down the hallway and into the bathroom only to gather the smaller man in his arms and kiss him breathless, smiling down at the man he loved and giddy for what was to come. For though the main event was over, there was still a hot shower to enjoy, sudsing each other up and massaging the sore places with loving hands, and then it would be time for bed and Link would kiss every mark he’d left on Rhett’s body. 

“You looked beautiful,” Link told him quietly, turning his face upward to look into Rhett’s face. “Was it…was all of that…was it what you wanted?” 

“I loved it, all of it,” Rhett answered honestly, and then, moved by the earnestness of the blue eyes gazing into his own, “I love _you_.” 

Link’s smile lit up the room, but then his eyes grew mischievous. “Love you too, _sweetheart_ ,” he drawled.

Rhett smacked him with the towel again, laughing.


End file.
